elliottfamilyportraitsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rynearson, David Dean
David Dean Rynearson is noted for his charm and quick wit. His ability to come up with humorous quips and stories manifested early and did not fade with time. He is also known to be a hard-working man, very much in the mold of his parents in that regard as well as in the love of a simple, down-to-earth, blue-collar lifestyle. He was born 5 November 1986, the son and only child of Dean Rynearson and Christy (Bryant) Rynearson. A large part of his formative years was spent in the care of his maternal grandmother, Patricia Jean (Hardy) Bryant, and in the company of his younger cousin, Daniel James Elliott, forging an almost fraternal bond between the two boys. Daniel has, in fact, remarked that David is the third brother, referring to a trio of himself, David, and Daniel's older brother, Geoffrey Bryce Elliott. David early on proved himself to be a daredevil. When three years of age, for instance, he set up a jump ramp using materials found around his home south of Kerrville, Texas, using it to perform a jump with a tricycle. As a result, he lost several of his front teeth; he did not have a full smile until his permanent teeth came in years later. A number of similar incidents would occur for him, resulting in a number of fractures to both of his arms, among other injuries. His recklessness and restlessness did not serve him well in the Kerrville Independent School District schools, instead quickly earning him a reputation for being a troublemaker. That, coupled with certain other issues, led to cyclical poor performance in school. His bond with Daniel also got him into trouble on occasion, as he would intercede in his younger cousin's fights and end up being punished as a belligerent. This expanded the reputation for trouble David had in the school district, prompting harassment from school officials. In time, David grew tired of tolerating such treatment and withdrew from schooling. Around and after doing so, David worked at a number of odd jobs, dabbling in carpentry and automotive repair. In a bit of irony, he was able to find employment for a time with the maintenance staff of Kerrville Independent School District before the political maneuvering of others forced him out. Subsequently, he turned to the automotive work that had long been a passion of his, plying that trade successfully. He also worked to channel the aggression that had contributed to his label as a troublemaker. For a time, he trained in classical jiujutsu and mixed martial arts with Morris Arredondo, fighting well in the tournaments he entered. The skills he learned in doing so, coupled with the strength he had developed through an active life and physical labor, put him in a position of some esteem among his peers. He was recognized as a person to not be trifled with. Throughout, David maintained close ties to his immediate family. He remained in Kerrville and was a frequent guest at the home of his aunt, Deena Kay (Bryant) Elliott. He and Daniel also continued their close association. Category:Family Member Category:Rynearson